Funtime Freddy
Funtime Freddy= Funtime Freddy is one of the seven animatronics in Sister Location. He is an entertainer in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. History Funtime Freddy was created by Afton Robotics, more specifically William Afton, supposedly to entertain children, but was programmed to kill children for him. Sister Location Funtime Freddy first appears in the Breaker Room on Night 2. In the breaker room, Michael reboots all the systems by pressing and holding on the location's name to restart it on the monitor, while keeping Funtime Freddy at bay to play the "mascot response audio", which is actually the Bonnie puppet "Bon-Bon's" voice. Funtime Freddy reappears in Night 3, appearing in the Parts and Service room, on a conveyor belt waiting to be taken to the Scooping Room and get "scooped". Michael locates each button on Freddy's face in the order given by HandUnit. Once Michael presses the button, there is a short jumpscare-like sequence of Funtime Freddy's face suddenly opening with a crashing metallic sound. Michael then has to find the small button beneath Freddy's endoskeleton jaw, opening the chest cavity and repeating the metallic sound. Michael must pick up the control module on Freddy's chest. HandUnit says they must find Bon Bon and press the button beneath his bowtie, in order to release the secondary control module. After this Freddy's endoskeleton is scooped and made up of Ennard. His eyes can be seen as part of Ennard. Custom Night In the non canon Custom Night Funtime Freddy never attacks the player. Instead Freddy will hide in either the West or East Closet, and throw Bon Bon at the player. If you hear him say "Bon Bon, go get him!", shut the door on the side he's on. If you hear him say "Get ready for a surprise!", shut the door on the opposite side he's on. If you shut the correct door in time, then you'll hear a soft 'thud' and it will be safe to open the door. If you fail to shut the door or shut the wrong door, then Bon-Bon will jumpscare you. Source code Teaser In the lead up to FNaF 6 the websites ScottGames and FNaFWorld hosted a conversation. It eventually transpired that it was an argument within the hive mind of Ennard between Baby and the others, with the other rebelling against Baby and eventually ejecting her from the rest of it's body. Funtime Freddy is depicted as having the last line on the Ennard side of the argument. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator It transpires that Funtime Freddy becomes the dominant AI in Ennard, becoming Molten Freddy. Help Wanted to be added Appearance Funtime Freddy has white plastic skin to replace his fur. His ears, stomach, joints, muzzle, and cheeks are all a magenta pink colour. He has a small black top hat and bow tie, below that on his chest is a speaker and below that are two buttons. Funtime Freddy has blue eyes. On Funtime Freddy's right hand is a Bonnie hand puppet called Bon Bon, and in the other hand he holds a microphone. Personality Funtime Freddy is rambunctious, exuberant, playful, deranged, and highly strung. He is sounds and talks like a lively children's entertainer, like a very camp, effeminate clown. He is prone to laughing and stuttering, and he had a notably angrier tone of voice during the custom night. Sounds to be added Voice Lines To be added Gallery Sister Location MenuFuntimeFreddy.gif|Funtime Freddy on the title screen, animated. BreakerRoom.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the Breaker Room. FtFreddyPhase2.png|Funtime Freddy offstage. FtFreddyPhase3.png|Funtime Freddy close. FtFreddyPhase4.png|Funtime Freddy hiding behind wires. FtFreddyJumpscare.gif|Funtime Freddy's jumpscare. D849642E-1E45-4935-B900-5B852FDAF296.png|Funtime Feddy on the conveyer belt in Parts/Service. 199F695E-6DC2-4B5D-A62B-E31244FF4794.gif|Funtime Freddy's faceplates opening. 12DE5B28-1F41-4375-9349-32D588036D75.gif|Funtime Freddy's chest opening. FtFreddyBlueprints.png Funtimefreddy.jpg Custom Night RoundTwo.JPG.jpg FtFreddyCAM 03.png FtFreddyCAM 04.png Help Wanted FNaFVRFuntimeFreddy.jpg Trivia * In his blueprints, Funtime Freddy revealed to be 6 ft tall, and weigh 350 lbs. He is seen to have a stomach that functions as a 'storage tank' that can contain a child. ** As well as this, his hat has a "Proximity Sensor/Group Coordination" and he has a "voice Mimic/Luring" function. * Funtime Freddy is implied to be the most violent animatronic in Sister Location, as, when Michael is asked to remove the power module, HandUnit implies Freddy beat up the previous technicians so badly, they need 6 to 8 weeks of physical and emotional therapy. * Funtime Freddy does not appear in Ultimate Custom Night, however his head featured in the Sister Location Office, resembling his Fourth Closet form. |-| Molten Freddy= Molten Freddy appears in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. It is the remnants of Ennard controlled by Funtime Freddy. It is the combined form of Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Foxy, with a mask resembling Funtime Freddy's pointing that he controls the entity. Biography Source code Teaser In the lead up to FNaF 6 the websites ScottGames and FNaFWorld hosted a conversation. It eventually transpired that it was an argument within the hive mind of Ennard between Baby and the others, with the other rebelling against Baby and eventually ejecting her from the rest of it's body. Funtime Freddy is depicted as having the last line on the Ennard side of the argument. By the time of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, it transpired that Ennard had ended up as Molten Freddy. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Molten Freddy ended up in the Back Alley of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place, trying to get inside. Michael Afton salvages him on Monday After the salvage, Freddy then says Thanks for letting me join the pa-arty, I-I'll try no-o-ot to disappoint. From the Tuesday onwards, Molten Freddy hunts Michael in the vents, trying to kill him to get to the children in the pizzeria. Mike lures him and the others with sounds of children while ordering supplies. On Saturday, Molten Freddy is burned with the others. Ultimate Custom Night Sounds Molten Freddy's laughter in the vents. (Recycled for Ultimate Custom Night) Molten Freddy's jumpscare sound. Voice Lines Appearance Molten Freddy consists mostly of wiring similar to Ennard, its body disfigured with protruding wires. It wears a orange themed Funtime Freddy mask with sharp teeth around the mouth, and a rusty brown top hat and bow tie. There are hanging wires that run along the body and are shaped differently from the other animatronics, which possesses wires coiled to look like muscle tissue, while Ennard's wires are a tangled mess. He seems to have two arms, and a torso in his jumpscare, with the rest of him being a pile of wires as seen in the alley. Several eyes from its body are eyes of the other animatronics. The eyes on Molten Freddy's body are similar to the pixelated version of Ennard, in which Michael regurgitates Ennard into the sewer. * A yellowish-orange eye belongs to Funtime Foxy. * A magenta eye belongs to Bon-Bon. * A sapphire blue eye belongs to Funtime Freddy. * A purple eye belongs to Ballora Personality After Funtime Freddy's time as Ennard and becoming Molten Freddy, his personality turns from playful and eccentric to completely psychopathic and murderous. Despite not being as sinister as William Afton, Molten Freddy is not doubt the most bloodthirsty of the antagonists, laughing maniacally as he moves through the vents and constantly mocking Michael and his 'reunion' with his father and sister. Gallery Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator MoltenFreddySalvage.jpg|Molten Freddy being salvaged. File:D52904BA-96D5-46E6-AF03-09D2F6ED38D7.png|Molten Freddy’s docile stage during his salvage. File:9A7C7C1E-E87E-4E29-9791-03FE9EDDEB17.png|Molten Freddy’s reaction stage 2D504B94-9341-493A-A282-688AF0F61083.png|Molten Freddy’s hostile stage Molten Freddy Salvage Room Jumpscare.gif|Molten Freddy’s salvage jumpscare Molten Freddy Office Jumpscare.gif|Molten Freddy’s jumpscare MoltenFreddyOffice.jpg|Molten Freddy in the Office. File:D87FD73C-5B67-4278-9C18-AEF93159946B.gif|Molten Freddy’s death File:7AA33DA2-CC88-4B84-94E6-38B3E82A1124.png|Blueprints of Molten Freddy’s mask File:Dyulwmwq20201.png|A secret screen of Molten Freddy in the Back Alley Ultimate Custom Night File:7E1C31C6-0ADE-4223-997C-72B23F0D57F0.png|Molten Freddy’s picture in the roster 354E2AB2-A01F-465D-80BA-C4555196FEF0.png|Molten Freddy on the vent monitor 344BFE40-D02C-48AB-BF36-64B0AB58DAEC.gif|Molten Freddy’s jumpscare Trivia * Molten Freddy laughing in the vents could be a reference to Freddy Fazbear's laughter in the first Five Nights at Freddy's. * Molten Freddy has a blueprint of his mask in the game files. It is in the same format as the Insanity Ending blueprints, but does not appear. * It is unclear whether Funtime Freddy is the only AI within Ennard at this point as the other Animatronics within Ennard do not indicate they still function. On the other hand in the Insanity Ending blueprint Ballora and Funtime Foxy's security tags are as functional as Funtime Freddy's, and the other animatronics did not speak in Sister Location, when they were definitely were still active. * It is also unclear whether Molten Freddy is haunted, as he still acting as Funtime Freddy, but Henry's speech implies that there are souls in Freddy, and with the reveal of Remnant, it is entirely possible if there are souls, they are not in control, and are merely trapped. ** The Blueprints also mention Molten Freddy having the most amount of Remnant, thus requiring his destruction. * If you buy the Discount Ball Pit on Monday, Molten Freddy is replaced by the wooden sign, hinting that he hides in the Discount Ball Pit. * Although Molten Freddy's mask bears some resemblance to Funtime Freddy's, several things are different which it has no blush, molten brown texture instead of mauve purple, its hat doesn't have a stripe, lighter color on jaw and etc, pointing to it being a different mask. * Molten Freddy's eye surprisingly changes color. ** Yellow for the Rare Death Screen and for it's Custom Night Icon ** Orange for Salvage attack ** Red for the Office attack *** It could be lighting. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Sister Location Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Variations of Freddy Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Entertainer Category:Afton Robotics Category:Remnant Category:Ambiguously Haunted Category:Salvaged Category:Funtime Animatronics Category:Characters in Books and Games Category:Main Antagonist Category:Help Wanted Category:Clowns